Speak Your Heart
by Sumiko Kenchi Haimoto
Summary: This is a collection of poems (or will be) of different Inuyasha characters speaking their true feelings to eachother. Read! Read! Read! Ooohhh! New one! Called Full Circle. It's really strange, and I really really need you to RR. Please!
1. You Chose Her

You Chose Her 

I cannot have you

You have finally chosen her

my love is nothing

I tried to hate her

but try as I might, I can't

we are so alike

In our love for you

we have found a common bond

a strong connection

Through our silent bond

a moment lasts, I am her

we are one woman

And when you love her

I can pretend for a time

you are loving me

Author's Note:

            Well, how did you like it?  Each stanza is a haiku.  I had a lot of fun trying to figure out how to make them all fit.  It took forever!  But please, even if you didn't like this one, read the next one.  Its really good, I'm really proud of it.


	2. The Sun Also Rises

**The Sun Also Rises**

You lay still on the high branch,

eyes wide and staring into the cold night.

The moon hangs low in the ebony sky,

a silver orb that stares you down.

And I think I know what you are looking for

as you gaze into that endless dark.

But please, I beg you, though you pay me no heed,

do not look into the bitter night -- 

watching its cold grasp tighten on the world,

exciting fear in the hearts of men -- 

and try to find yourself in its depths.

I know you believe you are alike to the night,

a frigid, cruel, bitter being.

But I beg you, please, do not glare at the stars,

expecting to find your own soul glaring back

from the black oblivion that smothers the light.

You are not an emmisary from the bitter night,

you are not like that dark that kills all hope.

You are not the night, because in you the sun also rises.

I gaze into your eyes as they stare me down,

and I watch the glorious sun shine from their depths -- 

a sunrise of rose and violet and sea green and azure blue,

awash in the golden brilliance of your perfect eyes.

Please, I am begging you, look inward and find your soul,

 and realize that you are the light.

The day that gives warmth to life -- that gives me strength.

The sun that lights the path I know I should follow;

my guide and my protector.

I beg you from the depths of my heart, listen.

You are gentle like the first rays of dawn,

you are vibrant as the ecstatic sunset,

more passionate than a million midnight stars.

You are not dark, you are pure illumination.

You lay there on your high branch,

beyond my reach and my understanding,

and you are the light that sweeps across my barren soul.

And as your golden eyes stare out into the dark,

and fear what they will find in the endless skies,

I watch your silver form against the paling sky grow stark

and the sun rises beyond you, meeting with love, your sublime eyes.

Author's Note:

            I love this one so much!  Sounds like I'm blowing my own trumpet, but oh well.  I think this one turned out pretty good.  What do you think?  Let me.  I know the title of the poem may make some people think it's a tribute to Hemingway's novel The Sun Also Rises, but I thought of the title before I remembered there was a book by that name, and by the time I did remember, I liked the title too much to drop it and pick a new one.


	3. Nascence

**Nascence**

In the darkness of the still and endless night,

in those moments before dawn when everything seems hopeless,

you stare at me with those quiet, hurt, undemanding eyes

and I gaze right back unable to speak past my fear.

I know you are hurt by all the cruel things I say,

I can see the tears that fill your beautiful eyes.

And that strange something reminescent of lightning

that I cannot name passes in the air between us.

It is so strong that I fear it will consume me,

so instead of facing it and you, I turn away.

Watching the dark horizon, and waiting for the dawn to come,

I try to ignore the unignorable feel of your eyes on my back.

I wish I could destroy these things that fill me

when you look at me, and when I watch you;

this guilt and self-loathing that wrenches at my heart.

Yet there is that other feeling that I do not want to lose,

that exquisite pain more powerful than the guilt

and more beautiful than the stars in the midnight sky,

that slowly fills my veins and encompasses my heart.

I do not want to give up this amazing sensation,

and yet it scares me so I try desperately to fight it back.

I stare ahead at the horizon, trying to ignore your voice in my head,

and I watch as light ever so slowly spreads into the black sky.

The sun creeps from its bed and the dawn is born again.

And as I watch the dawn explode into being,

I realize that this feeling in me is born of the same strange mix

of dark and light that creates the palette of the morning air.

And this thing that is born in me, slowly coming into existence...

could it be that perfect painful ecstacy called love?

Author's Note:  Nascence means coming into existence; growing and developing…  in case you didn't know.  I thought it made a cool title for the poem.  Of course, this one is from Inuyasha to Kagome.  Duh, right?  Well, hope you liked it.  I enjoyed writing it.


	4. How Sweetly Death Doth Come

****

**How Sweetly Death Doth Come**

Oh, how sweetly Death doth come

for those whose hearts hath died.

If love and fear art not

to keep thee shackled down any longer,

then it matters not that Death doth call.

So come my Brother, and let us face it together.

No use these is in living if thou art gone,

yet know I that Death is best for thee,

for thou art gone as surely as if thou hath died,

and thou cannot fear that Death doth come.

Be still, let Death take thee away from sin,

and fear not, for I shall follow thee down.

So come Death, and rip us from the fabric of the earth.

As now my sword shall cut thee down,

and send thee on to the Underworld,

so also shall Death's gleaming blade

strike me through and set my weary soul free.

Our two souls have withered and perished,

so come dear Brother, let us face it together.

Oh, how sweetly Death doth come.

Author's Note:  Okay, some people may be a little confused by this one.  Others may have figured out quite easily just from the fact that I mention 'brother' on a couple occasions.  This is one is from Sango's point of view, during the episode in which she finds Kohaku and then tries to kill him when it becomes apparent he is still under Naraku's thrall.  So yeah, do you like it?   Let me  know.


	5. The Fickle Charmer

Author:  Hello, hello, hello.  It's been awhile since I posted anything new.  But here's something for your reading pleasure.

Yami:  Pleasure?  Who said anything about pleasure?  You're poetry sucks!

Author: Shush!  SOME people like my stuff.  I think…  Well, in any case, here's something new. Whether that's a pleasure or a torture you'll have to decide for yourself.  This is a Miroku poem.  I had fun writing it.  I do light poetry very well, my stuff is always either extremely sappy or extremely dark.  But this one's interesting.  It sounds serious until you get to the last line of each stanza.  It's VERY Miroku.  Or at least I think it is.

**The Fickle Charmer**

Goddess of the golden sun,

light of day's perfection,

shine down on my barren soul,

and listen to my question.

I watch you as the days roll by,

your beauty burning fierce and wild,

and I beg you gentle lady,

will you please bear my child?

Princess in your tower high,

hidden from my starving eyes,

will you come down from your spire,

and heed my desperate cries?

Lay your slender hand in mine,

and let passion rule this day.

For you there should be silk and fur,

but I will settle for the hay.

Warrior on your weary path,

resplendent in your armor,

turn your blazing eyes to me

and let me be your charmer.

Lady of the soldier's path,

I'll heed all your commands,

if you would give me one sweet kiss,

and never mind my hands.

Author:  Well, what did you think?  Please tell me.  I'd love to hear from people.  I don't even care if you flame me.


	6. Full Circle

Author:  Like the first one in this collection, this is a poem made up of connecting haikus.

Yami:  Which was really weird to begin with...

Author: [glares at Yami then shrugs]  So I have a thing for haikus.  Maybe its the Japanese blood in me.  Or maybe its just the way haikus are so simple and pristine, and yet so profound if you do them right.

Yami: Too bad you don't do them right.

Author:  Yeah, yeah, I know.  But I try.  That's what really counts, right?  Anyway, I'm bound to get better sooner or later.

Yami: Doubtful.

Author: [glares once again at Yami, and sticks out tongue]  Well, off you go.  Tell me what you think when you're done reading.

Yami:  Flame her.  Go ahead, she's use to it, I do it all the time.

**Full Circle**

Raven-haired woman,

lady of a distant time,

trapped by destiny.

Full of compassion,

and also full of anger,

she won't stop fighting.

And yet she trusts him

implicitly, without thought,

and gives her heart to

He who is hiding,

outcast from a bitter world,

filled with stubborn pride.

Though his golden eyes

see everything that happens,

he sees not her love.

For he is burning

with passion for his preistess,

who only wants him

Dead, just like she is,

buried in the still, cold earth.

That's what he should be.

And so she hunts him

to all the ends of the earth

and straight into Hell.

Ready to drag him

down into the Underworld

where she can keep him.

For she loves him with

a passion that is painful,

that's so close to hate.

Her hate gives her life

her love only brings her death

so she chose to hate.

And for loving hate

her soul continues burning

in the young girl who

He loves, not knowing

and fights so hard to protect

the girl who saved him.

He protects one love

and yet returns to the first

never deciding.

Realizing with guilt

that he cannot have them both,

will he choose for once

The one who loves him

without fear and without hate

and who follows him.

For she will follow

wherever he may lead her,

and she will trust him.

And only for him

does she return to danger

hoping that he will

Choose once and for all.

He knows he must and yet its

hard to choose between

The night that loved him

when the world was young and bright,

who hates him in death,

And the day who came

to turn his heart with thoughts of

peace and happiness.

Perhaps the choice is not so hard.

Perhaps hatred is not so strong.

Perhaps true love wins after all.

  Author's Note:  Okay, so that was really strange.  I know.  But I just had to get that one out.  I'm wondering how many noticed that some of the lines overlapped, becoming one, then becoming two.  For example: "For he is burning / with passion for his preistess / who only wants him / dead..."  and then" "Dead, just like she is / buried in the still, cold earth /  that's what he should be."  Do you see it?  Read again.  Maybe it'll make more sense this time.  I know it's really strange, the pattern is weird and haikus, taking all together, really lose much of their rhythm.  And yet, to me its really cool, and I couldn't help but try.  Could you figure out who was being talked about when?  I think it's fairly obvious, but if you're not sure, ask me and I'll post an answer.  In any case, please please please review.  I need all the help I can get. Especially on this one because I know its so strange.  Is it just too strange, or does it work in a weird sort of way?  Please let me know.


End file.
